Oculto
by kattzz
Summary: AU. Fijarse en lo exterior es ¿bueno? hay cosas que ocultamos que esperamos que no sepan... ella huye por una discución, raptada, pero es su mundo, sabe cómo actuar, solo necesita esperar a que él venga por ella. Él no perdonara a nadie que toque lo que es suyo, y mucho menos si se trata de ella.


_Odio cuando me trata como a una niña –_ iba murmurando una joven de 24 años que parece menor, había salido a despejarse después de una terrible pelea con su novio, se conocieron cuando ella tenía seis años y el diez, desde entonces no se han separado, se hicieron novios cuando ella tenía diecisiete y él veintiuno años, sabe que su mundo no es seguro, lo único seguro es su relación con él. –_ lo amo más que a nada –_ a lo lejos pudo ver a varios de sus hombres, la estaban siguiendo como siempre, así que sin pensarlo entro a un centro comercial cercano de su apartamento, allí fue a una tiene de disfraces se compró una peluca de cabellos rubios y largos, guardo su compra y fue a una de las tantas tiendas de ropa, necesita disfrutar de un poco de libertad, se compró una mini falda azul y un top, ropa muy poco común para los jóvenes de ese lugar, gracias al cielo y allí también venden zapatos así que compro unas botas con un tacón de más de ocho centímetros y que le llega casi hasta la rodilla, le quedan perfectos. _Parece una extranjera_ le dice la chica que la está atendiendo, simplemente le sonríe y se marcha con una bolsa con las ropas que se ha quitado allí también guarda sus joyas, no quiere llamar la atención, se queda con una, su preciado anillo; los ve a fuera pero no ve al principal, _de pronto él no vino_ se dijo para calmarse. Siguió caminando, compro algo para cenar e ir después a un hotel para pasar la noche, ya mañana regresaría para hablar bien con **él**.

Iba de camino al hotel que había visto, estaba cerca del parque, al pasar por este la vista la tentó, muchas familias estaban allí y que decir de las parejas que van de la mano y se miran con tanto amor. Se quedó allí sin fijarse en la hora, de pronto ya es demasiado tarde, debe apurarse, siente que la están siguiendo suspira _me reconocieron_ pensó, no le dio importancia _¿Qué más da? Que se entere dónde estoy_ siguió caminando los pocos metros que la separan de la carretera, llega a ella, está vacía, no ve a nadie solo unos cuantos autos y una camioneta, va caminando hasta el semáforo, está en rojo para los peatones, de pronto siente como alguien se acerca demasiado, la camioneta que ve se detiene delante de ella, él sujeto que tiene al lado la agarra.

- Yashiro! – grita fuertemente la joven, no hay nadie más, nadie solo una mujer más y está en shock, otro hombre la jala para que se deje de resistir.

- Cállate mestiza tu amante no vendrá a buscarte – le dice uno de los hombres, sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas _¿Por qué a mí?_ Llora, no puede parar de llorar, de pronto, _este es mi mundo_ su actitud cambia, ella sabe cómo actuar, como defenderse, debe hacerlo, se queda callada, sorprende a sus captores.

_- Sabes este cuerpo es mío – le dice él entre besos._

_- Si, solo tuyo amor, tuyo y de nadie más – le contesta ella._

_- Si alguien llega a tocarte sin mi permiso está muerto – le dice seriamente mientras le sigue besando su piel desnuda en la oscuridad…_

Ella sonríe, él no les perdonara esto, nunca lo hará, los hombres se confunden más, quien en su sano juicio se ríe cuando lo secuestran, nadie. Ella siguió calmada, no tenía celular a la mano, lo dejo en la bolsa que se le calló cuando la subieron a la camioneta, _él vendrá siempre lo hace_. Más de una hora de camino a toda velocidad, salen de la ciudad, la mantenían con la cabeza baja pero reconoce la falta de edificios, ve de rapidez una reja que se abre, es enorme, allí ella se da cuenta que hay otras tres mujeres allí con ella _estaban de pesca_ reconoce las acciones, ellas están atadas de pies y manos, y que decir de la cinta en su boca. Llegan a una bodega, las sacan a todas, una por una, ella es la primera que baja.

- ¿Por qué no está atada? – dice algo enojado uno de los hombres que esperaban allí adentro.

- Señor, ella no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera puso ningún pero después de unos minutos en la camioneta – dice uno de los que venían con ella. El disque jefe se acerca a ella, la miro detenidamente.

- Eres bonita mestiza – le dice, pero se da cuenta que lleva una peluca, la jala, hace que ella grite de dolor. Todos ven el cabello corto de color rubio rojizo, ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de la mancha azul que tiene en el cuello.

- Maldito perro como te atreves – le grito ella llevándose sus manos a la cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor, él la toma por el cabello y acerca su cara a la de él, ella es pequeña en comparación de él.

- ¿A quién estas llamando "maldito perro"? – le pregunta, ella lo mira directo a los ojos.

- A ti maldito perro – le vuelve a decir, le escupe en la cara mientras sonríe.

- Maldita zorra – le dice él mientras le una fuerte cachetada que la tira al suelo – ni se te ocurra volver a escupirme o insultarme zorra o lo lamentaras – iba diciendo mientras se limpiaba la cara con su caro pañuelo.

- Tú pedazo de mierda es él que va a lamentar haberme golpeado – le dice ella mientras se pone de pie. Está tentada a dar el nombre de _él_, pero no, no lo hará, estos ni siquiera sabrán quién es _él_. Vuelve a golpearla, queda inconsciente, se la llevan y la dejan en un mugroso colchón.

_Maldición, maldición_ pensaba un señor de más o menos treinta años, de ojo grises y gafas, había dejado que dos de sus chicos la siguieran, para poder hablar con él jefe unos minutos y que error tan grande había sido ese, cuatro horas después que por fin se había desocupado y había ido a buscarla, pero se encontró con la sorpresa que ella llevaba unas dos horas en una tienda de ropa y sin salir, _más que extraño, a ella no le gusta ir de compras_ pensó en ese momento, espero junto con los otros dos unos veinte minutos para ver si salía, pero nada, entro a la tienda, comenzó a ver para todos lados pero no vio a nadie que no fueran unas señoras que habían entrado hace poco, se dirigió a la chica que está en el mostrador.

- Disculpe señorita ¿ha visto a esta chica? – le pregunta mientras le muestra la foto de ella.

- No pero puede que mi compañera sea la que la tendió, deje y la busco – cinco minutos después estaba todo confirmado, ella se había burlado de sus hombres, se disfrazó y salió como si nada de la tienda, le dijeron que iba vestida con un pequeño short azul, un top marrón claro y botas, además de una peluca rubia. Los tres salieron a buscarla, pero él primero lo llamo, necesitaba informarle de lo sucedido.

- Dime Yashiro – le contesto él.

- Señor, Kyoko ha evadido a los guardias – le comenzó a decir y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que él comenzara a escuchar grito tras grito dando órdenes a todos sus hombres, no dijo nada más después de que le preguntara el lugar donde se encuentran en esos momentos y le colgó, cinco minuto después más de veinte hombres con traje negro, corbata y radio comunicadores de última tecnología, salieron de varias camionetas, cada uno de ellos salió en diferentes direcciones a partir de centro comercial, Yashiro también fue, esa pequeña niña que le había regresado la alegría a su jefe, es la razón de su vida y no va a permitir que esa razón de vida desaparezca y vuelva a ser ese tipo huraño que nunca muestra sus verdaderas emociones siempre escondiendo todo atrás de magnificas sonrisas. Una hora y media después de estas vagando sin rumo llego a un parque, no está realmente lejos del centro comercial sino hubiera tenido que revisar cada calle de esa zona para asegurarse que ella no estaría por allí, le da un vistazo rápido al parque y no la ve por ningún lado, sigue caminando, para comenzar a buscar nuevamente, está desesperado, enciende un cigarrillo y le da varias caladas, de pronto algo le llama la atención, una señora de unos cincuenta y algo está más que alterada, demasiado nerviosa, tira el cigarrillo que recién había comenzado y se acerca a ella.

- Señora se encuentra bien – le cuestiona, está lo mira a la cara y se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a llorar desesperadamente. – Señora ¿necesita que llame a alguien? – le vuelve a decir, nada no tiene respuesta, a los pocos minutos ella se tranquiliza.

- Se han llevado a una chica extranjera – comienza a decir ella, _han estado de pesca_ piensa Yashiro – es una joven muy bonita, Dios que le harán a la pobre chica – sigue hablando la señora, aunque hay cosas que dice que no se le entienden, de pronto ella suelta el abrazo que le tiene a Yashiro para tomar una bolsa que hay en el suelo – al parecer estaba de compras a estas horas de la noche – Yashiro ve la bolsa, es de la tienda donde estaba Kyoko horas antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma la bolsa de las manos de la señora, sin importarle nada, allí encuentra las ropas con las que ella había salido corriendo, el collar con el diamante rosa en forma de lagrima, el brazalete, los aretes y el… el anillo no está.

- Señora ¿recuerda algo de los que se llevaron a esa chica? – ella negó, Yashiro estaba consternado, habían pescado a la esposa del jefe, y esto lo pagaran caro cuando los encuentren, está más que preocupado, la señora ve el miedo en sus ojos, ya no necesita que alguien la tranquilice – Habla Yashiro, todos vallan a la oficina de inmediato – la mujer lo escucho, _ese nombre, ese nombre lo grito ella_.

- Ella grito su nombre – le dijo la señora, Yashiro se quedó mudo – ¿Quién es usted? – le pregunta sin importarle que eso no le incumbe.

- Solo soy su guarda espalda.

- Sabe que las que se la llevaron son los yakuzas no tienen esperanza de traerla – le dijo está más en un susurro que otra cosa, tiene miedo, pensando en su propia hija que se la habían llevado muchos años atrás y nunca más la vio hasta que la llamaron para reconocer su cadáver hacer un par de años.

- No se preocupe por eso, gracias por su ayuda y no diga nada de lo que ha pasado aquí – la tomo del brazo y la subió a un auto extranjero último modelo de color negro – la llevaremos a su casa – le dio su dirección – no dijo nada, al bajarse del auto pudo apreciar que no era el único, habían tres autos más a parte del que la había traído, todos ellos con la misma inscripción en la placa, lo reconoció, le pertenecen al hombre más rico de Japón, Tsuruga Ren. Se quedó allí mirando cómo se van alejando de allí.

Yashiro había evitado a toda costa hablar con Tsuruga, necesitaba darle la información personalmente, sabe que pagara caro por eso pero así debe ser, llego ya todos estaban allí.

- Señor – dijo uno de sus subordinados.

- La señora fue secuestrada, busquen las cámaras de seguridad de los semáforos de la calle cerca del parque, le iré a dar las malas noticas al jefe – todos se estremecieron, saben perfectamente lo que conlleva esta noticia, Yashiro siguió su camino, aflojo la corbata antes de entras a verlo, _esto va para largo_ se dijo así mismo.

- Señor – le saludo a penas entro a la biblioteca de la gran casa, estaba tomando y fumando, _mala señal_ pensó, él dio media vuelta a su silla y quedo frente a su escritorio, Yashiro no se movió para nada.

- Yashiro, ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto sin saludar, _mi Kyoko, amada mía, no sabes cuánto te necesito_. Tsuruga Ren, un chico que vivió feliz hasta los once años, a partir de allí su vida fue un infierno, lo comenzaron a entrenar para ser un ser sin emociones, serio en toda circunstancia, aparte de convertir su corazón en piedra, un corazón que no late si ella no está con él. Tiene que ser así, si no quiere que le quiten el poder que tiene en el bajo mundo y en la sociedad real, a los catorce años cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, nadie creía que él podía con la dirección de ambas empresas, pero se sorprendieron, su empresa internacional se convirtió en la mejor de todas dándole así más poder en la sociedad, y con el poder que heredó de su padre el anterior jefe del gokudo, nadie se atreve a contradecirlo, alguien lo hizo cuando él apenas tenía quince años recién cumplidos, pocos meses después de la perdida de sus padres, el pobre hombre termino tres metros bajo tierra solo por decir que él no es competente para ese trabajo, sus ojos azules se vuelven tan fríos como el hielo que hacen temblar hasta al más fuerte sus hombres, nunca sintió remordimientos por la muerte de ese hombre, no siente nada, absolutamente nada, o eso era lo que creía hasta que la volvió a ver a ella de cerca, hablaban, se escribían y se mandaban fotos, ella estaba por fuera del país cuando sus padres murieron así que lo consoló por una llamada, ella regreso a él apenas termino sus estudios, ella sumamente inteligente termino tres años antes, a sus dieciséis años, ya se había graduado del instituto y estaba preparada para ir a la universidad. Un año después él ya no soportaba tenerla lejos, ella estaba cursando su segundo años de medicina, la llevo aun bonito restaurante y le dijo que está enamorado de ella, esta no espero a que terminara la pregunta pues se le lanzo en brazos y lo beso, claro que les dieron un buen regaños y una amonestación por actos inapropiados en públicos, a ninguno de los dos les importo. Su noviazgo fue un completo secreto, nadie sabía solo ellos dos y el padre de ella, no podía darse el lujo de meterla más en su oscuro mundo, aunque ella lo sabe todo quiere protegerla. Cuando llevaban tres años de noviazgo, Ren sin dudarlo le propuso matrimonio, ella más que gustosa acepto, pero con la condición que sea cuando termine su carrera, dentro de dos años más. Él gustoso acepto.

- Señor, la verdad es que no la hemos encontrado – Ren lo miro fríamente, esperando que dijera algo más, así que Yashiro continuo – encontramos sus cosas – le puso la bolsa en el escritorio, Ren la reviso están todas sus cosas allí estaba todo menos sus dos anillos, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio, se sintió relajado, pero ¿Por qué dejo todo esto tirado? Miro nuevamente a Yashiro, el cual contesto su pregunta no formulada – se la llevaron señor, al parecer se había disfrazado, la secuestraron cuando intentaba pasar una carretera, solo una señora la vio – Ren se dejó caer en su silla, _se la llevaron, se la llevaron lejos de mí,_ su padre había muerto unos años atrás y siendo ella hija única heredo todas sus cosas incluidas la dirección de su organización que al estar casada con él, él decidió tomar las riendas y unirlas mientras que ella, una de las doctoras más importantes del país y el mundo cumple parte de su sueño.

- ¿Que mierda haces allí parado? Vez a buscarla de una vez – comenzó a gritar, él el jefe de la organización más grande de yakuzas, la familia del "Loto Negro", estaba enfurecido o mejor dicho se ha convertido en el mismísimo demonio. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esta organización comenzaron a moverse, su fidelidad a ellos dos es enorme, comenzaron revisando las grabaciones de la calle, pero nada…

Una semana…

Dos semanas…

Un mes…

Dos meses…

Nada, no habían encontrado nada, varios ya habían sufrido los ataques de Ren, todos estaban completamente preocupados por él, y la única persona que es capaz de enfrentarlo y salir sin ningún tipo de lesión y hasta ganarle es la que lo tiene así. No habían dejado ningún rastro de ella, habían revisado todos y cada uno de las "_casas de citas_" y nada, sus socios estaban preocupados, varios hombres habían terminado muertos al impedir que el revisara los clubs, muchas familias habían permitido que los hombres de él buscaran en sus clubs para mantener la paz y los negocios pero nada, no la había encontrado.

_Maldición, ese maldito golpe duele_ está pensando Kyoko, al ir recuperando la conciencia, ese tipo se las pagaría, se despertó en un sucio colchón sin sabanas y con muchas manchas, una chica de cabellos y ojos negros le estaba limpiando la herida.

- ¿Quién eres? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

- Soy Mimori – le dice con pena. Kyoko no pregunta nada más, ve que tiene las mismas ropas con las que llego. Hablaron un poco más, se enteró que ella lleva allí un año desde que la raptaron y no ha podido salir, también le dijo que ellos se especializan en secuestro y prostitución de extrajeras o mestizas, Kyoko se rio, _lo pagaran caro_. A partir de ese momento comenzaron a _entrenarlas_ como les decían, las que llegaron con Kyoko, estaban cada vez más perdidas en ellas mismas, temían por las golpizas que les daban si no obedecían, mientras tanto a ella la trataban peor, pero nada les daba resultado, la dejaban días solo dándole agua y nada más, la golpeaban hasta no más, ella se protegía lo mejor que podía.

- Zorra! – le gritaba Reino, él es el mismo hombre que la había recibido cuando llegaron, ahora tenía el labio partido por su culpa, la habían puesto de mecerá en el negocio, ya que como bailarina no pudieron, no pudieron hacerla doblegar, pero lo peor fue cuando le quitaron sus anillos. _Que anillos más bonitos, de seguro me dan algo bueno por ellos_ le dijo, ese día casi lo mata, si no hubiera sido por sus hombres que entraron y la golpearon lo hubiera dado un disparo en la cabeza, pero fallo, ahora casi dos meses después, seguía allí de mesera, no había podido averiguar nada, no sabía a qué familia le pertenece este club, pero lo sabrá. Ningún cliente se le acercaba a más nada que pedir tragos, nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, ni nadie lo quería intentar averiguar de nuevo, nadie quería terminar con unos cuantos golpes producidos por una chiquilla. – te tengo un encargo zorra – le dijo mientras mira al otro hombre que se mantiene en la sombra, Kyoko no dijo nada, solo estaba allí de pie, había evitado pelear lo más que podía para proteger a su hijo, pues unas semanas antes había descubierto que ya no tenía el periodo todo al ver a una de las chicas pidiendo unos tampones. Está embarazada… de pronto él le tiro una chica de no más de trece años.

- María – le dijo sin pensarlo la reconocerla cuando la tiene en brazos, Reino se quedó mudo y por su mente pasan miles de preguntas pero la principal ¿Cómo la conoce?, la niña reconoció la voz de quien la sostenía, y que decir del otro hombre que está allí.

- Onii-chan – grito la pequeña – son los dragones blancos, onii-chan – la nueva familia que comenzaba a crecer y está bajo el mando de Fuwa Shô el hijo ilegitimo del líder de los dragones plateado pero que está bajo el poder del loto negro Kyoko sonrió.

- Son los estúpidos de los dragones blancos – dijo con burla y se rio, el hombre oculto en las sombras sale, tiene el cabello rubio platinado, lo tiene casi tan largo como el de ella.

- Onii-chan – dice la niña – _papí_ encontró tus anillos – le dice inocente la niña.

- ¿Qué anillos?

- Los que te dio tío Ren por el compromiso y la boda – Kyoko le tapó la boca, no dejaría que siguiera halando.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta él segundo hombre.

- No sé, dímelo tú Fuwa Shô – le dice mientras sale de la pequeña oficina con la pequeña María, llega a la parte de atrás donde esta Mimori, le susurra en el oído _no digas nada de mi María_ la niña asiente juiciosamente, sabe que ese lugar no es para ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me perdí cuando estaba en el parque y ese tipo me encontró, dijo algo de una recompensa o algo así – fue lo único que dijo la niña. Dos horas después la mandaron a llamar de la oficina nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta está pensando que es Reino, pero se sorprende al encontrarse con Fuwa, creía que ya se había marchado. Él se pone de pie, están solos, se acerca a ella y la atrae hacia él tomándola por el cabello

- Quiero que seas mía – le dice, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, ella intenta alejarse, pero él la acerca más, la besa, ella lo muerde, se separa de ella, la tira por allá, se golpea fuerte, intenta proteger su abdomen – golfa como te atreves a morderme – se acerca a ella le da una cachetada, está de nuevo en el suelo, le da una patada en el abdomen, se protegen, protege a su hijo – maldita estas embarazada – dice él, la mirada de ella se lo confirma, le iba a dar otro golpe, pero la puerta se abre de pronto.

- Él gran jefe está aquí – Kyoko se ríe, se pone de pie con esfuerzo, los ve temblar.

- Vinieron por mí – les dice, los dos no creen lo que ella les dice, Reino le da una cachetada más y la tira de nuevo al suelo.

_Mierda estos son los añillos de Kyoko_ pensó Kanae Yukihito la esposa de Yashiro y mejor amiga de Kyoko desde hace algunos años, sin dudarlo llamo a Yashiro, esté se puso contento de haber encontrado una pista después de estos dos largos meses de tortura.

- Señor, hemos encontrado algo – Ren inmediatamente se pone de pie y se dirige directamente a él.

- ¿Qué es?

- Kanae ha encontrado, los anillos en una casa de empeño en el centro de la ciudad – sin dudarlo un segundo le dice que lo lleve allá, necesita asegurarse que son los mismos y no unos parecidos, lo necesita, necesita una prueba de que ella pueda estar bien. Media hora después un desesperado Tsuruga Ren entra a la pequeña casa de empeños, todo a su alrededor demuestra ser caro, es de esas casa de empeño con clase. Yashiro es el que habla, pide ver los anillos, Kanae que está allí señala cuales son, Ren los toma en sus manos y solo con darle una mirada, lo sabe, _son sus anillos_, los aprieta fuertemente entre sus manos y los guarda en su bolsillo.

- Oiga de vuélvame esos anillos, son míos – le dice dueño de la tienda

- ¿Quién te trajo los anillo? – Ren lo ignora, y necesita respuesta para su pregunta, el señor se niega – ¿Quién mierda trajo los anillos? – le volvió a preguntar, ya está perdiendo la paciencia, estos dos meses sin ella han sido un completo infierno y ahora que ve una pequeña luz no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver el camino que la lleva a ella. Saca la pistola nueve milímetros que tenía oculta entre la chaqueta, le apunta directo a la cabeza – Pierdo la paciencia fácilmente, estos anillos son de mi esposa, la secuestraron hace dos meses así ¿Qué quién putas trajo los anillos a esta tienda? – se paralizo del miedo, no sabe qué hacer – tienes cinco segundos para comenzar a hablar, 5, 4, 3, 2…

- Los trajeron hace un mes y medio, dijo que vendría por ellos después pero cuando no regreso a pagar la primera cuota lo exhibí – le dice muy rápido el señor.

- ¿Cómo es la persona que lo trajo? – pregunto esta vez Yashiro.

- Dijo que se llama Reino, sé que pertenece a los yakuzas por el tatuaje que lleva en el brazo derecho…

- ¿Qué clase de tatuaje? – pregunta Ren.

- Un dragón con escamas blancas – _eso es todo lo que necesito_ piensa Ren

- Págale por la información – se marcha de inmediato, Yashiro le deja una muy buena cantidad de dinero y todos se marchan, manda a Kanae a la casa, esta le da las buenas noticias a su pequeña niña María que considera a Kyoko como una hermana mayor. Ren regresa a su casa, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo entra de nuevo a la habitación que comparte con ella, se viste completamente de negro, todos lo ven, su altura intimida, su porte lo espanta y su mira los tortura. – alístense muchachos vamos a una fiesta – por primera vez todos lo ven sonreír en mucho tiempo, pero es una sonrisa fingida, una sonrisa superficial y sus ojos, sus ojos son fríos como hielo o mucho más, se ven vacíos pero con un ligero ápice de esperanzas en ellos. Yashiro le entrego la dirección del lugar, cuando van saliendo, Yashiro recibe la llamada de su esposa, está llorando y maldiciendo a la vez, _se han llevado a María del parque_ le dice, Yashiro enfurece _¿Quién ha sido?_ Le pregunta ella no sabe que decirle, no lo sabe, solo que dejaron una nota con una niña de unos seis años donde le dice que quieren un rescate y con la firma de un tal Fuwa, Yashiro le cuenta todo a Ren, que se enfurece más de lo que ya está _Maldito así es como me pagas por tenderte la mano_

Dos largas horas después, Ren llega a la dirección que le dio Yashiro, queda alejada de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, queda a las afuera, un bar de mala muerte, no hay muchas personas por allí a fuera, pero al entrar, el lugar está lleno, demasiado para su gusto, todos los ven, Ren escanea rápidamente el lugar en busca de ella, no la ve, da la orden para que todos entren, de pronto un gran número de hombres vestidos de negro y con armas semiautomáticas entran por la puerta de al frente y la de atrás, arrinconan a todos en un solo sitio, uno de los hombres que entro por la parte de atrás trae a María.

- Papá! – grita feliz y corre a brazos de Yashiro, esté la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se queda callada, sabe que no es el momento para hablar pero quiere decirle que allí esta Kyoko

- Tú! – Grita Ren a uno de los hombres que le ve indicio de un tatuaje de dragón blanco en el brazo – busca a tu jefe ya. Sale corriendo al segundo piso, se encuentra con Reino, le explica la situación. Reino baja, encuentra a un hombre vestido completamente de negro sentado en una de las mesas, los demás están de pie, se acerca con precaución.

- Buenas noches caballeros – es lo único que alcanza a decir antes que lo interrumpan.

- Busca a tu jefe que no tengo paciencia – le dice el hombre de negro mientras tamborilea con sus dedos en la mesa, Reino se queda allí, su jefe le dijo que no lo molestaran que va a domar a la fierecilla – busca al Fuwa Shô que el jefe quiere verlo – le dice ahora mirándolo a los ojos, Reino siente como la mirada de él lo atraviesa, se mueve, Ren hace señas para que alguien lo siga por las escaleras, llega a la oficina y entra sin anunciarse, le grita _él gran jefe está aquí_ mira directo a Fuwa, después a la fierecilla, la ve reír le da rabia como nunca, en la mente de los dos hombres solo hay una pregunta _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_, y cuando ella dice _Vinieron por mí_ Reino no aguanta y le da una cachetada que la tira al suelo.

- Maldición – se escucha detrás de ellos, el tipo entra por completo a la oficina, la ve tirada, esta inconsciente, se acerca a ella – señora, señora – medio la mueve – BAJEN! – le grita a los dos hombres, estos se mueven, no le prestan atención a lo que él hace con la muchacha, llegan al primer piso, Fuwa lo reconoce el Tsuruga Ren, él único que le dio la mano para forma su pequeña organización que va creciendo cada día.

- ¿Por qué me traicionas? – son las primeras palabras que salen de su boca, al ver a Fuwa sentarse frente a él, esté no entiende.

- No te he traicionado – le responde este.

- A no, y que significa esto – dice mientras pone sobre la mesa dos anillos, Reino los reconoce, peor no dice nada, de pronto Ren ve al hombre que mando a arriba bajando con un cuerpo de una mujer en sus brazos, la reconoce es ella _es ella, mi Kyoko_, ignora lo que Fuwa le va a decir, se acerca a él y le quita a su chica de los brazos, le ve la cara magullada, _apenas se está poniendo rojo, _la sangre fresca que sale de un pequeño corte, ignora a todo, se sienta de nuevo en la misma silla donde estaba, la abraza ante la atenta mirada de los hombres de Fuwa, toma su pañuelo lo humedece con un poco de whiskey de la botella que tiene al frente, lo pasa por su nariz, ella reacciona. Lo abraza, él la acerca más a ella, ella se encuentra de espaldas a Fuwa, Ren pasa su mano por el cuello de Kyoko les muestra el tatuaje _un loto azul_ piensan los dos hombres a la vez y se congelan.

- Y dices que no me traicionas, no me hagas reír, y fueron dos veces – le dice esté mirándolos ahora con odio y muchas ganas de vengarse – María – llama a la niña que sale tras de su padre.

- Si, tío – dice la niña mientras se acerca a Ren.

- ¿Cuál de los dos te trajo acá? – Ella no responde, solo señala a Fuwa – vez que si me has traicionado y por partida doble – Kyoko comienza a sentirse mal, una fuerte punzada en su abdomen, se queja.

- Amor – le dice ella soltando un quejido de dolor – mi bebe, amor, mi bebe – este no duda ni un momento en saber lo que pasa, la carga al estilo novia y la saca de allí corriendo, nadie más la ha escuchado, nadie sabe lo que pasa, la sube en su auto y sale disparado para el hospital, Yashiro sabe que queda a cargo de todo _llévense a todos para las bodegas_ sacan a los clientes que no tienen nada que ver con eso, y se llevan a las mujeres y a los dragones blanco. En el hospital, todo está cubierto por un estado de ánimo lúgubre, a Kyoko le hicieron todos los estudios necesarios, aborto, nadie se atrevía a decirle al padre, tenía una cara de asesino en esos momentos, pero unos minutos después la ginecóloga hablo con él _señor su esposa, aborto a uno de los fetos, es otro sigue estable y luchando por su vida_ las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza, iba a tener mellizos, pero uno no pudo sobrevivir, por culpa de _eso_. Fue a ver a Kyoko estaba somnolienta.

- Amor – le dijo mientras extiende su mano hacia él, él se acerca lo más rápido que pude la toma y le da un dulce beso, tiene miedo de preguntarle, su miedo se refleja en sus ojos al igual que su pregunta.

- Eran gemelos – le dice él – uno no ha sobrevivido – la me soltar unas lágrimas. No le gusta verla llorar, le limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas con besos – no te alteres amor, le puede hacer daño al otro bebe – dice mientras le soba el abdomen. Pasa toda la noche consintiéndola, y sin poder dormir, llama a Yashiro _No los mates, son míos._ Una semana después le dan de alta a Kyoko, _reposo _le dijeron, Ren no la dejaba mover ni un solo dedo, la consiente muchísimo. Era jueves, dejo a Kyoko al cuidado de María y Kanae, salió, es la primera vez que se aleja de ella desde que salió del hospital, fue a la bodega, allí estaban todos ellos encerrados y amarrados cuan animal mugroso que son. _Dejen ir a las mujeres vivas y asegúrense que no digan palabra alguna_, todas se fueron solo una se quedó a las afuera de la bodega.

- Saben, hice una promesa al amor de mi vida, le jure que nunca nadie la tocaría y si lo hacen los matos y adivinen ¿Qué?, ustedes se ganaron esa lotería – les dice a todos ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – mataron a mi hijo – todos temblaron – la sonrisa desapareció, una aura oscura "apareció" y su cara se volvió completamente fría e inexpresiva – den gracias al cielo que ella no dejo que fueran más allá, así que tendrán una muerte rápida – les sonrío irónicamente – cada uno de los dragones blancos fue puesto de rodillas, uno a uno, desde el más bajo nivel fue recibiendo un disparo entre ceja y ceja, no quería error alguno, solo faltaban dos de ellos. Reino y Fuwa – alguien me pidió un favor y se lo voy a cumplir, Mimori entra – la chica entro y tomo la pistola que Ren le ofrece.

- Saben siempre los odie, cada vez que abusaron de mí, rogaba en silencio que me mataran o las fuerzas para matarlos – les dijo – no le solos voy a hacer fácil – comenzó a disparar, en la pierna derecha a cada uno de ellos, después comenzó a jugar a la ruleta rusa, tres balas, a donde callera el disparo, al final los dos terminaron muertos y ella pidió entrar a la organización del loto negro, _tengo miedo de regresar, y no quiero regresar, estoy podrida por dentro y por fuera_…

Fin!


End file.
